Conventional nail polish remover compositions, nail brush cleaner, hard surface cleaner, and spray gun equipment cleaner, paint, glue, urethane, etc. generally include acetone, ethyl acetate and alcohol. The use of acetone, ethyl acetate and alcohol is disadvantageous in that it gives off a disagreeable odor, is irritating to the eyes and skin, and is drying to the nails and cuticles. Acetone, ethyl acetate and alcohol are flammable and combustible and can be harmful to the user.